The present invention refers to reinforced concrete prefabricated structures. These structures, in particular, are used for manufacturing works, such as road overpasses, underpasses, bridges, artificial tunnels, garages, underground parkings or similar, by means of a series of arched or portal-shaped segments, which are installed in succession along an axis of the work until the desired dimension of the work is reached. In the case of the most common structures of this type, each segment of the work consists of one or more prefabricated structural members defining one or more uprights bearing on respective foundation elements.
Usually, each prefabricated member may have reinforcing rods which protrude below from the upright or the uprights thereof, and are intended to be incorporated in a concrete casting executed during the work, which constitutes the base or foundation structure for the uprights. In this manner, a fully rigid fixed joint is made between the structural member and the base structure. However, this kind of rigid connection may reveal to be inadequate to satisfy some desired requirement. For example, it does not allow the constructive work structure to support without possible damages yieldings of the foundation plinths. Moreover, the reinforcing rods which protrude from the uprights make the structural members bulky and therefore affect negatively their capacity to be transported.
It would be instead preferable to use systems for bearing the uprights of the structural members which have no protruding reinforcing rod and which are able to allow at least a small ability of articulation of the structural members. A bearing system of this kind consists of a so-called “static hinge” interposed between the base of each upright and the respective base structure.